


Blackhole recovery

by Aikiai



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Confusion, Fights, Kazcest, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Kazuhira wakes up to see his foxhound self and his msf self.Things go south quickly,especially after mgs 1 ocelot shows up with mgs3 ocelot.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Kazuhiracest





	1. Nuisance

Kazuhira awoke in his quarters. The room was rather empty and bland,with just a desk,radio,lamp and his bed. As he sat up,rubbing his eyes he knocked his head on something. He hissed in pain and flinched ,going stone still when he was faced with himself, a version of himself from back in msf. 

"What the hell?" He grumbled,msf kaz grinned,putting diamond dog kaz's sunglasses on him.   
"Hey,you're finally awake!"   
"You should get off him so he xan actually get up." A voice so similat to his yet slightly different mumbled as the owner of said voice came into view,pulling msf kaz off of dd kaz. It was kaz from a unit called 'foxhound'. Diamond dogs kaz could guess since he was the present kaz,msf kaz was his past self and foxhound kaz was then his future self. 

"How did you both get here?"   
"No clue! I was on the beach with big boss then suddenly i was appeared in here" msf kaz looked at foxhound kaz who crossed his arms and huffed "you?"   
"I was in the middle of a talk with snake?"   
"Snake?" Dd and msf kaz asked in unison.   
"Solid snake."   
"Eh?" Msf kaz tilted his head   
"Big boss' 'son', one of them atleast" dd kaz informed msf kaz as he got up,connecting his prosthetic leg while msf kaz was bugging foxhound kaz about solid snake, when the oldest refused to tell him much past basics the youngest huffed and began whacking his fist on foxhound kaz's chest like a child throwing a fit because they wont get what they want. 

Foxhound kaz looked at dd kaz,who just shrugged,a small smile curling at the corner of his lips as he watched foxhound push msf by the shoulders and firmly tell him to ;   
"Shut up before i just shoot you.",msf kaz soon went quiet and stopped being annoying,much to the older two's relief.

"Hey! Hey!" Msf kaz tapped dd kaz on the left arm,making him glare at the youngest. "Show us around! This mother base looks different to my one! What happened?.." The older 2 kaz's went still and silent before looking at eachother. They couldnt tell msf kaz that his home was destroyed by a fake 'inspection' and that it was technically his fault,because he allowed huey to be there,who was the person who let them in to do the 'inspection' on mother base even though both kazuhira and big boss himelf had declined. 

"We had to move base. We expanded the original mother base too much and there was no more space for platforms,so we moved here."  
"Oh damn! Msf sure is growing better than it was before!" Msf kaz grinned,proud of himself,and big boss,and his staff in msf,obviously. Diamond dogs kaz grit his teeth and whacked msf kaz's leg with his crutch.  
"If you want me to show you around, then stop asking so many questions for a minute,were not even out the door."  
"Got it,lead the way!"

And dd kaz did so,leading them all the way to where venom snake and ocelot were training. Foxhound kaz realised what would happen if msf kaz had seen venom snake and decided to send him on his way to the medical platform,sending him on a quest to get ibuprofen ,claimimg to have a headache. Once the most charismatic kaz was gone thr older two walked over to venom and ocelot,who turned and looked at the two.

"Kaz? Why is there..?"   
"Not sure ,boss, he just..appeared..theres another but ,he probably wouldnt react well upon seeing you."   
Venom nodded his head while ocelot walked to the oldest kazuhira and flicked him,watching as he flinched away,deciding to step away from the three. Dd kaz picked up on this,flicking his eyes from his older self to ocelot.   
"What did you do to me?."   
"Hm? No clue. Aint got to that point in time yet ,nor have i seen any doubles of myself yet."   
"Lucky you." Kaz groaned and gestured with his head for foxhound kaz to come back over to him,but the oldest refused,obviously weary of ocelot. It gave kaz a painful feeling of dread in his stomach,and he hated it,the last time he remembered feeling it so far was when he and venom snake were running from the skulls,kaz layed on the horses back while venom tried to find the quickest route to take to escape the skull unit. Kaz was terrified that venom would die due to them and kaz himself dragging him there,like his whole unit before he was kidnapped to be interrogated by the soviets,but they both escaped,and kaz was happy to not have more death haunting him like a cruel phantom pain.


	2. Cat fights

Kaz was snapped out of his memory and dwelling by a hand on his shoulder,it was venom,asking if he was ok. 

Kaz nodded his head,looking back at where ocelot was,noticing he was missing before looking back at the foxhound kaz,noticing ocelot was there amazed by one of his own doubles that had appeared, this one seemed to be the past ocelot,who was spinning his pistols like he was showing off his skills at a talent show. Speaking of ocelots and kaz's ,foxhound kaz backed into corner by an older version of ocelot,who was pressing a pistol to foxhound kaz's stomach,talking to him with a smirk,while thr kaz was shaking and glaring,teeth grit with bark but no bite,unable to or unwilling to fight back. 

"So you ended up here aswell."  
"And so did you,annoyingly."  
"Aww~ dont sound so angry! Its too cute for you ,miller."   
"Shut up."   
"Im alittle confused though..the last state i remember you in was on your carpet ,in that big alaskan house,on the floor in your tank top,poisoned, paralysed and dead from my gunshot to the gut. How the hell did you come back?." Both kaz's heard this ,yet reacted differently. While foxhound kaz just held his breath at the memory, the slightly younger kaz made his way over,terrified inside yet ready to yell his confusion in this old ocelots face. 

"YOU SHOT ME?!" dd kaz yelled at the oldest ocelot,who just looked at him,raising one eyebrow in intrest,the oldest kaz wouldnt even look anywhere except away from everyone and out towards the ocean.   
"Kaz!" Venom grabbed kazuhiras shoulders and held him away from the traitor ocelot,not wanting the present kazuhirs to get shot,but his time kaz was fuming with anger,after all getting revenge on skullface still hadnt snuffed out the anger burning inside kaz.   
"You!" Dd kaz snarled at dd ocelot "you plan on killing me!?"   
"Not right now atleast" dd ocelot said calmly,the youngest ocelot laughed quietly. 

"Kaz. Calm down"  
"Let go of me boss."  
"No. Calm. Down."  
"I could calm him down~" traitor ocelot purred,aiming his pistol at dd kaz's head,only for dd ocelot to push his hand down until the pistol was pointing at the floor. 

"Dont." Dd ocelot growled and the oldest ocelot chuckled before putting the pistol away.  
"Fine.. Fine.. But.." he went close to the present ocelots ear,whispering, "if you ever need to silence his yapping and youre too..'kind' to pull the trigher yourself,ill do it." With that the oldest walked over to the younger ocelot ,taking him to do target practise elsewhere.


	3. Blasphemy

Dd kaz slowly began to calm down,gently pushing venoms hands off his shoulders with his hand.  
"Im fine boss."  
With that he made his way over to his older self,who was still refusing to look at them.  
"Hey. Were going back to that annoying li--"  
"I got the ibuprofen!" Msf kaz chimed as he ran over,dd ocelot pushed venom snake away and out of view.  
"Thanks." the oldest kaz said coldly,So blunt it made both the other kaz's shudder.  
"Uh..thats ok..do you guys have any women he--"  
"Dont you dare."  
"Come on! You cant expect me not to! You know what...you..me..were...uh.. what im like !"  
"You chase after anyone and im kicking you off this mother base."  
"Ok deal,atleast then i could see boss."  
"..youre still chasing after him,hoping he will help you achieve your dream?" Foxhound kaz spoke slowly,voice dark,chosing his words carefully,not saying enough but insinuating too much.  
"Obviously.. big boss and i will run msf and succeed,we have so far,right...uh..me?" Msf kaz smiled at dd kaz who felt a pang of guilt in his chest for decieving his younger self,but he couldnt ,wouldnt,shouldnt tell him the truth, so he wont.  
"Yeah. "  
"See!"  
"You stay with him then..but dont be suprised when everything blows up in your face and youre left alone to die without people remembering you." With that foxhound kaz pushed himself away from the wall and slowly walked away. Leaving the other two to watch. 

"..i guess thats a warning we should both heed..i should tell boss! Lets tell boss together!"  
"No.."  
"No?..what do you mean no?.."  
"...we cant tell him..i cant tell mine anyways.."  
"We have to.. lets go!" Msf kaz grabbed dd kaz's wrist,pulling him alittle but ddkaz refused to move.  
"Hey."  
"Youve already lost it once."  
"..what?" Msf let go of dd kaz's wrist,looking hurt yet confused as to why. "What do you mean?"  
"...home. boss. All of it. Your limbs. Your dream. Everything."  
"I dont ge--"  
"MOTHER BASE WAS DESTROYED !! BOSS WAS IN A COMA FOR 9 YEARS AND DURING THOSE YEARS YOU WERE RIPPED APART BY THE ARM AND LEG AND TORTURED TO NEAR DEATH!!" Kaz shouted with pure pain and sadness ,ocelot and venom snake both flinched but realised just what kaz had done.  
Msf kaz looked like someone had just killed his 'love' right infront of him,which,technically, his older self did. He couldnt stop the tears that fell as he backed away and ran,as if running from the truth that his older self had just stabbed him with,like this was all just a bad dream. 

"Wait! Wait..!" Dd kaz wanted to chase him down and tell him it was all a lie or something but he couldnt and instead just stood there,watching his younger self ram people out of the way as he made his way back to where he had first ended up. 

Kaz slowly regained the strength to make his way to his room to try and help the younger calm down,ocelot and venom snake watched,deciding to follow,venom snake crouching around in his cardboard box. 

Once kaz had made his way back to his room ,once he had opened the door he didnt find msf kaz,but foxhound kaz with a gunshot wound in his side and his gun disassembled on the floor along side his knife which was splattered with blood. 

"Got in a fight."  
"I can tell,he didnt shoot you anywhere vital."  
"Yeah. Ill be fine. Lookimg for something?"  
"..msf me."  
"He ran in here...but only grabbed your last cigar and lighter and took off again."  
"Thank you."  
"Mnn..no problem" foxhound kaz hissed in pain,using one of kaz's pillows to cover the wound.

Dd kaz went on his way,looking for that idiot of a younger self. After what seemed like 3 hours he found him on the furthest platform,he was standing with big boss,the big boss from the peace walker mission. Damn it,big boss just had to show up at the wrost time,he mase his way over and watched them,listening to them too. 

"Boss,we should go to the beach again"  
"You really like that beach hm?"  
"Well,yeah.. the sunsets are just really pretty,i dont think id ever get bored of them.."  
"Hm..the sunsets here arent much to write home about" 

"Boss?"  
"Kaz."  
"Can i come back to msf again yet..why am i even here? Theres so much going on,and..im pretty sure the older me's are alittle coocoo.."  
Big boss chuckled  
"Come back whenever you can,i dont mind when you return. Paz is worried about you,though. "  
"Heh.." 

They stood in silence for a moment,sharing their cigars between eachother,afterall ,that was how kaz developed a taste for them,sharing one with big boss every now and then,dd kaz shook his head,trying to not remember that big boss had abandoned kaz with his phantom with the team that kaz had made for big boss,on the base that kaz had made another sacrifice to secure ,just so that big boss would have a 'home'and 'family' to return too..but instead kaz was left behind while big boss went to run his own place,run a place called 'outer heaven'. 

Kaz felt the anger bubbling under the surface again as he grit his teeth,glaring at the big boss infront of him. 'Your outer heaven is nothing. You dont belong in a heaven. Im sending you to hell. Ill send you and your heaven to hell in pieces.' Kaz thought with venom drenching each word.

The big boss infront of him was one who couldnt tell that everything that kaz did was for him,for msf,for them,for their buisness,every risky choice,smart word,burning sacrifice was so that theyd all be happy with a true army without borders. 

Msf kaz leaning his head on big boss' shoulder,still silent until big boss decided to call a chopper,tossing his cigar butt into the ocean. Msf kaz watched him walk away ,deciding wether or not to give chase,he wanted to go home ,but he was scared.  
Dd kaz got up to walk towards msf kaz but was stopped by younger ocelot,watching as oldest ocelot knocked msf kaz out as big boss's chopper flew off ,dissapearing into a fulton blackhole, dd kaz guessed that was how they all ended up here then before getting knocked out aswell.


End file.
